Contos de Fada
by Manu Black
Summary: Quatro garotas, quatro contos. Muita confusão e romance. DG. HP. RH. ZL.
1. Um

**ATENÇÃO! ESSE É UM CAPÍTULO TESTE, SE GOSTAREM, CONTINUO, SENÃO, DELETO. BEIJOMELIGA!**

Capítulo Um

HERMIONE

Sempre adorei a Escola, desde criancinha amava ler livros, escrever redações e (pentelhar) fazer perguntas aos professores. O aprender para mim é uma alimentação diária, por isso foi difícil fazer aquilo.

Tudo começou quando acordei, bem cedo como sempre, e fui até o jardim para verificar o ninho de pássaros exóticos que encontrei no dia anterior e que logo decidi observar e estudar como boa (sabe-tudo) pesquisadora que sou. Senti alguém se aproximando sorrateiramente e, quando olhei para trás, encontrei Dobby, o garoto meio estranho da cozinha.

"Bom dia, Srta. Granger."

"Bom dia, Dobby. Como vai?" – perguntei tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Aqueles olhões me assustam muito!

"Estou aqui para avisar que você corre perigo. Aquela que se achava a mais bonita do reino de Hogwarts agora sabe que não o é mais. Fuja! O carrasco já foi enviado e chegará em alguns minutos."

"Dobby?" – perguntei – "Você fez uso de substâncias ilegais? Porque não é legal esse negócio de drogas. Já li sobre o assunto e ..."

"Ele chegou!" – ele disse apavorado, enquanto eu ouvia passos rápidos se aproximando – "Fuja ou então será tarde demais."

Rapidamente pesei os prós e os contras, mas quando ouvi os passos mais próximos decidi. Corri para bem longe daquela escola que era o meu lar.

#

LUNA

Abri os olhos e fitei o teto do quarto, ouvindo a orquestra de roncos das minhas colegas de dormitório.

CINCO DIAS para o meu aniversário de 16 ANOS!

A festa aconteceria na minha casa e talvez por isso minha empolgação. Fazia ANOS que não via meus pais! Ainda bebê fui morar com umas tias e depois vim para Hogwarts porque eles estavam morando em outro país, mas agora nós poderíamos ser uma família feliz.

Suspirando, levantei e fui me vestir para a aula.

#

PANSY

Abri os olhos e senti uma dor insuportável na cabeça.

Com um resmungo, levantei e vi o quarto com alguns danos provocados pela minha revolta do dia anterior.

Às vezes é fácil aceitar essa maldição, mas quase sempre é impossível engolir o fato de que depois de seis horas da tarde eu vire uma baranga cheia de pelos!

E tudo por causa daquela velha que me apareceu pedindo esmolas enquanto eu fazia compras no Beco Diagonal. Eu neguei a esmola e a desgraçada me deu uma flor e disse:

"Desse momento em diante você será uma besta, um animal feroz e sem escrúpulos. Nenhum remédio ou mágica será eficaz, exceto o amor verdadeiro. Esta flor é o tempo que você tem para reverter o feitiço, quando a última pétala dessa flor cair a maldição se tornará eterna."

"E como eu vou a Escola toda peluda?" – perguntei horrorizada, pensando em mil maneiras de me depilar.

"De dia você será linda e bela e a noite sua aparência será de uma fera." – e saiu, enquanto eu ficava boquiaberta.

Agora tenho que aturar essa aparência horripilosa e ainda procurar a droga de um amor verdadeiro! E a porcaria da rosa só está com três pétalas.

É o meu fim.

#

GINA

Acordei já querendo dormir novamente.

É difícil estudar na mesma escola que as minhas um-pouco-irmãs (as filhas da minha madrasta). Elas me obrigam a fazer as tarefas para elas e assim não dizem a ninguém que estou namorando o Harry.

Às vezes dá vontade de gritar: CONTA LOGO! Mas lembro do meu pai, das preocupações que ele tem com o trabalho e com a minha madrasta.

Rastejei até o banheiro e então comecei a me vestir para a aula.

#

**Nota da Autora:** Eu sei o quê vocês estão pensando!

Não, eu não sou leitora de mentes!

"Lá vem a doida com outra fic sem sentido!" I know!

Eu tive essa idéia do nada (que novidade) e acho que vai ficar bom.

Olhem, eu fiz alterações... por exemplo, o mundo é alternativo, mas tem um pouco de mágica.

Matei a Molly Weasley, Ressuscitei a mãe da Luna, fiz da Hermione uma chata e da Pansy uma fofa.

Então, relevem, ok?

A estória tem como base quatro contos: Branca de Neve, Bela Adormecida, A Bela e a Fera e Cinderela. :-)

Beijos,

Manu Black


	2. Dois

Capítulo Dois

HERMIONE

Corri pela floresta, sem saber para onde minhas pernas iriam me levar. Pensei em ir para minha casa, mas logo desisti, se alguém estava atrás de mim o primeiro lugar que ele procuraria (depois de Hogwarts) seria a minha casa.

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo corri sem rumo até parar, sentindo todo o corpo esgotado caí e ofegante, olhei para os lados. Do lado direito, árvores. Do lado esquerdo, árvores. Na frente, árvores. Atrás, ÁRVORES! Desesperada comecei a chorar, tentando pensar em algo para fazer.

Ainda era difícil acreditar que alguém estava tentando me matar por um motivo tão idiota. Dobby poderia estar louco ou até drogado; era impossível acreditar naquela história.

Até o ano passado, Veronika Cipriani tinha sido considerada a garota mais bonita do colégio.

Não sei o quê aconteceu com os jurados esse ano que ME elegram a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts.

Quer dizer, tudo bem, o aparelho ortodôntico resolveu o probleminha dos (dentões) dentes um pouco avantajados. E algumas sessões no cabeleireiro resolveram o problema (da juba de leão) do cabelo cacheado, mas tirando isso, eu sou a mesma Hermione Granger de antes.

Não vou mentir e dizer que não percebo os olhares dos garotos, mas eu simplesmente finjo que não vejo. Meu coração já tem dono e realmente é uma pena que ele seja um asno, com a amplitude emocional de uma colherinha de chá.

Cansada de chorar e correr, deitei e aos poucos tudo foi escurecendo até não ver e nem sentir mais nada.

#

LUNA

Andava pelos corredores calmamente, desviando dos alunos apressados em chegar às aulas da manhã. Eu não tenho pressa, sempre chego aos locais no meu tempo.

"Gina!" – gritei alegremente ao avistar uma cabeça tão vermelha como o fogo de uma lareira.

Ela girou e me viu, acenou e saímos correndo uma na direção da outra, depois nos abraçamos e começamos a falar do nosso assunto predileto: MEU ANIVERSÁRIO DE 16 ANOS!

Enquanto Gina falava sobre o vestido que estava costurando para ir ao baile, eu discursava sobre a decoração da festa (toda feita em amarelo: amarelo-claro, amarelo-ovo, amarelo-ouro e por aí vai).

E estava falando sobre arranjos de mesa quando esbarrei em uma parede. Ou pelo menos eu pensei que fosse uma parede.

"Ai, vocês são cegos?" – Gina gritou ao meu lado no chão – "Tinha que ser o Malfoy!"

"Que nojo! Encostei na pobretona, tenho que tomar outro banho!" – Draco Malfoy disse.

"Sua doninha albina!" – Gina gritou, levantando-se de um pulo e iniciando uma discussão com o Malfoy.

Enquanto isso, eu e Blaise Zabini recolhíamos nossos materiais, sem dizermos nada.

"Desculpe." – ouvi Zabini dizer baixinho.

Nunca tinha ouvido a voz dele, porque sempre Draco era quem falava, talvez, por isso, tenha ficado tão maravilhada com o som melodioso. Parecia música. Uma música linda...

"Luna? Luna? LUNA!" – Gina estava gritando enquanto eu olhava fixamente para o rapaz e ele sorria.

Que sorriso era aquele? Tão bonito...

"Ai Meu Deus! LUNA! ACORDA!" – Gina gritou mais uma vez e eu resolvi responder.

"Ah, vamos, Gina, a aula já começou." – e saí sabendo que nada mais seria igual dali em diante.

#

GINA

Ai. Que. Ódio. Do. Malfoy!

Quem ele pensa que é? Só por que é filho de um empresário importante acha que vai me humilhar?

AH MAS NÃO MESMO!

"Oi, Gina!" – ouvi alguém dizendo e ao olhar para o dono da voz quase suspirei corações rosas perfumados.

"Oi, Harry." – falei, sonhadora, admirando meu namorado. O garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts.

"Gina, você viu a Mione?" – Rony, meu (nem um pouco) querido irmão perguntou.

"Não, ela estuda com vocês."

"Por isso mesmo. Ela não apareceu para nenhuma aula hoje." – Rony disse aflito.

"Será que ela não está na enfermaria? Pode ser que ela tenha comido algo estragado e tenha passado mal."

"Nós já fomos lá." – Harry disse – "Acho melhor avisarmos ao professor Dumbledore."

"É melhor mesmo, vamos Harry." – Rony saiu puxando meu namorado sem me dar chance de, ao menos, beijá-lo.

Harry sorriu para mim e eu quase desmaiei de tanta felicidade.

Eu sei, sou patética.

#

PANSY

17:50.

Dez minutos para começar a minha hora nada preferida do dia.

Andei, calmamente, na direção do salgueiro, uma árvore situada no jardim da Escola, era lá meu esconderijo/dormitório.

Nunca encontrei empecilhos para chegar ao meu destino.

Mas sempre existe a primeira vez.

"Passeando a essa hora, Parkinson?" – Potter disse sorridente.

"Para sua informação, não lhe devo satisfações, Potter."

"Eu sou monitor."

"Mentira, Potter, você é só o capitão do time de futebol, tá legal? Sai da minha frente logo ou você vai ver." – vai me ver peluda e horrorosa. SOCORRO!

"Ah é? Vou ver o quê?" – ele disse cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

Não deu tempo para falar nada. O relógio marcou seis horas da tarde e a transformação começou.

#

HERMIONE

Acordei com o som de corujas.

Abri os olhos e vi que aquela história maluca era verdade. Eu estava fugindo de uma psicopata, uma louca que queria me matar por causa de uma faixa, uma coroa e um cetro (ambos de plástico).

Com raiva, levantei. Ia voltar para Hogwarts. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Nós estamos no século 21! Podemos resolver tudo com diálogo (e se ela quiser, entrego o cetro, a coroa e a porcaria da faixa!)

Olhei para os lados e não consegui saber qual caminho tomar. Olhei para frente, levantei os braços e iniciei a recapitulação das aulas de geografia. Pontos cardeais.

Deus, para que lado a Escola estava?

Na falta de opção melhor, usei o método (nada confiável) infalível do uni-duni-tê. E acabei escolhendo o norte.

Seja o que Deus quiser.

#

LUNA

Juro que estava tentando fazer a tarefa de Química do Professor Snape, mas era impossível conseguir fazer alguma coisa quando só pensava naquele sorriso.

Eca, não o do Prof. Snape! O sorriso do Zabini.

Suspiros tingidos de rosa saíram do meu coração quando pensei nele.

Como nunca tinha percebido que ele era tão bonito?

Fechei os olhos e a cena do baile da minha festa apareceu. Eu, lindíssima, trajando um vestido amarelo-canário valsava com o Zabini.

Suspirei mais uma vez e adormeci.

#

GINA

Olhei mais uma vez para o meu vestido e senti tanto orgulho quando o vi quase pronto que uma lágrima escapou do meu olho esquerdo.

Cuidadosamente, peguei o vestido e o coloquei na frente do meu corpo, imaginando como seria usá-lo enquanto dançava com o amor da minha vida.

Suspirei de olhos fechados e sorri, ansiando para que o dia da festa chegasse logo.

#

PANSY

"Caramba, você é o lobisomem!" – Potter disse quando viu meu lado fera.

"Cala a boca, Potter. Eu não sou lobisomem."

"Meu Deus, você nunca foi um exemplo de beleza, mas isso piorou tudo, Parkinson. Quem fez isso com você?"

"Não interessa, Potter."

Ele ficou olhando para mim e então riu. Gargalhou. Caiu no chão de tanto rir da minha desgraça.

"Ninguém vai acreditar quando eu contar. Acho melhor tirar uma foto." – ele disse pegando o celular.

"Você não vai dizer isso a ninguém, Potter!" – gritei apavorada, enquanto ouvia o clique da câmera.

"É claro que vou." – ele disse, olhando as fotos no celular e rindo.

Então não me chame de selvagem se voei na direção dele e quebrei o celular ao meio. Depois o coloquei no ombro e parti para o meu esconderijo.

Eu garanto que ele não vai dizer nada para ninguém.

#

**Nota da **(Doida)** Autora:** Oi gente querida do meu coração! ! Beijos cor de rosa com perfume de lavanda para vocês! Huahauhuahaua

Então, estão gostando da (loucura) fanfic? Eu estou adorando fazê-la, porque posso fazer do jeito (que eu quero) que vocês gostam! Hahahaha

No próximo capítulo nós poderemos ler os pensamentos dos garotos e haverá a primeira aparição da vilã! hihihihi

Amay os comentários! Adoray ver alguns nominhos que não via há tempos.

Agradecimentos:

**Kandra**, **Lah Malfoy**, **Larissinha D.S**., **tokito**, **AkatzeLove**, **Princesa Chi**, **Gaabii **e **Mary**. MUITO OBRIGADA, gente! Não vou me estender, pq to com unha encravada, o dedo saindo sangue e pus (eca) e mal to conseguindo digitar. Agradeço a todas de coração, espero que continuem gostando.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	3. Três

**Capítulo Três**

**HARRY**

Quando abri os olhos e a luz me atingiu, a dor explodiu dentro da minha cabeça. Só havia duas alternativas: eu tinha sido atingido ou havia um casal de elefantes sentado na minha cabeça.

Aquele quarto não era o meu.

Meu quarto não tinha uma cama de colcha rosa, eu não tinha uma penteadeira rosa cheia de perfumes e cremes, as paredes do meu quarto não eram roxas e, DEFINITIVAMENTE, não havia um pôster dos Jonas Brothers na minha parede!

"Dormiu bem, Potter?" – uma voz disse e ao olhar para o lado vi Pansy Parkinson, em sua forma humana, penteando os cabelos.

Percebi, naquele momento, que tinha os pés presos por correntes.

"Você me prendeu!" – gritei, tentando arrancar as correntes sem nenhum êxito.

"E você queria que eu te soltasse e, em cinco segundos, você contaria para todos sobre o meu, ahm, probleminha?"

"Eu não vou contar, Parkinson! Eu prometo!"

"Não acredito em você, Potter." – suspirou – "Eu não queria mantê-lo prisioneiro, mas é o jeito."

"Parkinson! Isso é sequestro!"

"Não é não! Eu nem estou pedindo resgate!" – ela sorriu e depositou uma bandeja ao meu lado – "É seu café da manhã. Voltarei na hora do almoço. Ah, não tente arrancar as correntes, você não vai conseguir. Eu fui escoteira, então, sabe como é, eu sei dar nós até mesmo em correntes." – e saiu dando gargalhadas.

**#**

**RONY**

Ele não estava em lugar algum.

Estava sumido desde a hora do jantar, quando nos separamos para procurar Hermione.

Ela também estava sumida.

Era muita coincidência que os dois tivessem sumido juntos. Um calor de ódio subiu para o meu peito e tive certeza que os dois tinham fugido juntos, sem pensar nos demais.

"Bom dia, Rony! Você viu o Harry?" – perguntou Gina, minha irmã, namorada do _Potter_.

"Não. Ele sumiu."

"Sumiu?" – perguntou, confusa.

"Não. Ele foi embora. Ele e a Hermione. Os dois fugiram juntos."

"Rony, que história é essa? Harry é meu namorado!"

"Sinto muito, Gina, mas ele sumiu e Hermione também. Provavelmente os dois fugiram juntos e agora estão rindo de nós dois." – e saí, antes que descontasse toda a minha raiva nela.

**#**

**HERMIONE**

Andei por horas. Só parei quando amanheceu e eu continuava perdida.

Só tinha árvores. Árvores em todas as direções e nada mais.

Sentei no chão, cansada, faminta e desesperada. Não tinha mais lágrimas de tão desidratada. Ouvi passos ao longe e não me importei. De qualquer forma eu iria morrer, então que fosse da maneira mais rápida.

Os passos se aproximaram cada vez mais e então, resignada, abaixei a cabeça e comecei a rezar pela minha alma pecadora.

**#**

**BLAISE**

Durante toda a noite sonhei com ela e não entendia o porquê. Conhecia Luna Lovegood há seis anos e ela nunca me interessou. Sempre fora a Di-Lua, a garota que vivia em outro planeta. Mas agora aquele ar sonhador me deixava encantado.

Ou estou doente ou demente... mas isso não me assusta, porque só consigo pensar nela...

**#**

**GINA**

Procurei Harry por todos os lugares, mas não encontrei. Tentei não levar a sério o que Rony tinha falado, mas realmente era muita coincidência!

Não, Harry não me trairia, ele me ama. E Hermione é como uma irmã para mim e ela ama o meu irmão bocó.

Desviei os pensamentos e continuei a procurar...

**#**

**LUNA**

Andava calmamente pelos corredores, suspirando e pensando em como Blaise Zabini era lindo.

Estava tão concentrada nele que nem vi Veronika na minha frente e acabei esbarrando nela.

"Mas tinha que ser a Lunática." – falou, sorridente.

"Olá, Veronika." – falei, educada – "Desculpe, mas não te vi."

"Claro que não me viu, idiota! Só vive no mundo da Lua!"

"Isso não é verdade..."

"É sim, deixa de ser lerda e faz algo de útil: some da minha frente!" – vociferou e eu, sem outra opção, saí correndo.

**#**

**PANSY**

Eu não costumo ser má...

Tudo bem é mentira... em 98% dos casos eu ajo com sarcasmo e ironia, com pitadas de maldade, mas em 2% eu sou um anjo, ok?

Então talvez por causa desses 2% eu esteja com remorso de ter o Potter como prisioneiro...

Se ele me prometesse guardar segredo, eu o deixaria ir, afinal mantê-lo preso não tem nenhum benefício para mim.

A não ser que eu o utilize para me livrar da maldição... Quer dizer, eu sou muito gostosa! Aquela cara de buldogue já não me pertence mais (muito obrigada, Dr. Hollywood!) e meu corpo é todo trabalhado na malhação.

O Potter vai se apaixonar por mim... com certeza! Ele me dá um beijo apaixonado e estou livre da maldição!

Rá!

Nem posso acreditar como sou inteligente e maquiavélica.

**#**

**HERMIONE**

Quando abri os olhos, vi uma fileira de pessoas.

Pequenas pessoas.

Ta bom, anões.

"Oi?" – perguntei para as pequenas criaturas que me olhavam assustadas.

Ninguém respondeu.

Passamos alguns minutos nos encarando, até que um deles, o mais feio e orelhudo deu um passo a frente e sorriu.

Eu devolvi o sorriso e outro deu um passo a frente e estendeu a mão:

"Olá, meu nome é David e esses são os meus irmãos. Desculpe pelo mau jeito, mas nunca encontramos ninguém por aqui."

"Ah, prazer, Hermione." – apertei a mão dele e sorri – "Vocês moram por aqui?"

"Não, nós trabalhamos perto daqui. Somos ajudantes numa construção." – ele sorriu – "Você está perdida?"

"Sim, eu saí da escola e ..." – então iniciei o relato da triste história da minha vida.

**#**

**DRACO**

Não sei porquê a aula de biologia tem que ser do lado de fora da Escola. Odeio essa aula, principalmente por causa do professor.

Hagrid é ridículo. Não fala nada que tem nos livros didáticos, traz animais perigosos para nós estudarmos e plantas carnívoras.

E eu já tentei tirá-lo da Escola, mas logo fui ignorado, uma vez que ele é protegido do diretor, o Prof. Dumbledore.

Andei lentamente, acompanhado por meus amigos Blaise e Pansy, em direção ao jardim, onde a aula ocorreria.

"Vocês acham que hoje ele vai trazer que tipo de monstro?" – perguntei, mas não obtive resposta.

Olhei para o lado e percebi que Blaise sorria bobamente, olhando para o céu. Do outro lado, Pansy sorria também, mas não era um sorriso bobo, era maquiavélico, como se estivesse prestes a colocar um plano malvado em prática.

Logo em seguida, chegamos ao lugar da aula e preferi não perguntar a razão porquê eles pareciam tão estranhos. Eles não falariam a verdade. Mas, tudo bem, eu descobrirei, afinal sou Draco Malfoy e não há nada e nem ninguém que possa me ludibriar.

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Eu sei, gente... esse foi péssimo! Mas estou sem idéias! Meu computador, que antes servia PELO MENOS para digitar as fanfics, quebrou de vez. Quando eu ligo ele fica PI-PI-PI, como se fosse uma bomba em contagem regressiva para explodir. Então acabei sufocando VÁRIAS idéias, e agora to aqui perdida, porque esqueci QUASE TUDO que ia escrever.

Desculpem por isso, viu? Prometo me empenhar no próximo capítulo que postarei o mais rápido possível (entendam que estou agora dependendo da lan house e nem todo dia posso vir).

Agradecimentos:

**Lika Slytherin,Kandra, Vi Malfoy Cullen, Gaabii, Lah Malfoy, ****Princesa Chi, Biela Bells, AkatzeLove **e** tokito**. MUITO OBRIGADA, PESSOAS QUERIDAS! AGRADEÇO E ESPERO QUE CONTINUEM ACOMPANHANDO/GOSTANDO. ADORO REVER ESSAS PESSOINHAS QUE LERAM OUTRAS FICS MINHAS! :-*

Gente, até a próxima! Hihihi

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	4. Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro**

**GINA**

Procurei Harry por todos os lados, mas não o encontrei.

Não havia rastros nem testemunhas. Harry sumiu.

Com o coração aos pulos e os nervos em frangalhos corri pela Escola ao final da última aula, em direção ao jardim, onde poderia pensar em tudo com calma.

Mas seria demais pedir para chegar lá sem encontrar intrusos.

"Gini-nhá!" – uma voz de coelho fanho no cio cantarolou e eu parei.

Quando olhei para trás vi Anna e Lanna Morgan, as filhas da minha madrasta. Elas estavam acompanhadas de Veronika e o restante do grupo de lambisgóias do colégio.

"Quê?" – perguntei mal humorada.

"Ah, quanta educação!" – Lanna falou como se estivesse lamentando – "Nós aqui, preocupadas com você, e é assim que nos responde?"

"Não vejo motivo para ninguém estar preocupado comigo, Lanna."

"Como não? Pensa que não percebemos o sumiço da sua amiga Hermione e do seu namoradinho Harry?" – Anna disse com falso ar de tristeza – "Todos já sabem que eles fugiram juntos."

"Isso não é verdade!" – gritei.

"É claro que é, Gininha." – Lanna falou sorrindo e eu não me agüentei mais, voei em cima dela, que pena que fiz isso logo quando o Malfoy estava passando.

**#**

**DRACO**

Realmente é muito difícil ser monitor nesta Escola.

Principalmente quando devo separar brigas de garotas.

Agarrei a Weasley pela cintura (ela estava deitada em cima da Morgan puxando seus cabelos), enquanto Zabini ajudava a outra a levantar.

"Se você não se acalmar vou chamar a MacGonagall." – sibilei no ouvido da ruiva e ela parou de se debater.

"Você vai me pagar, Ginevra!" – a Morgan vociferou – "Isso não vai ficar assim!"

"Estou morrendo de medo, Anna!" – ela falou, tentando avançar na outra – "Vem agora!"

"Podem parar!" – gritei – "Blaise, por favor, leve- a daqui, eu cuidarei dos outros."

Zabini puxou Anna Morgan para longe, levando consigo seu grupinho de garotas, enquanto eu lutava com a Weasley e gritava para os curiosos irem embora.

"Solta, Malfoy!" – ela gritou, agitando as pernas no ar.

Soltei-a e ela aterrissou um pouco desequilibrada.

"Bruto." – resmungou.

"Weasley, mantenha-se distante de confusões ou terei que falar com a Prof. Minerva."

Ela não respondeu, só cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e empinou o queixo de um jeito que me deu vontade de acariciar e quebrar aquele queixo arrogante ao mesmo tempo.

Eu só posso estar estressado para pensar uma coisa dessa.

"Você entendeu, Weasley?"

"Claro que sim, não sou burra, Malfoy." – ela pegou a mochila que estava no chão e perguntou – "Posso ir agora?"

"Pode. E não esqueça do que falei." – ela virou o rosto com raiva e saiu soltando fumaça pelas orelhas.

E, ao invés de me divertir com isso, senti um aquecimento no estômago, uma coisa desconfortável e totalmente estranha. Realmente preciso de férias.

**#**

**HERMIONE**

Depois de contar todo o meu sofrimento, os homens se comoveram tanto que me levaram para casa. Eu sei que minha mãe sempre disse para não acreditar em estranhos, mas não estou em condições de desperdiçar oportunidades.

Andamos por dez minutos e eu, tão exausta, nem reparei no lugar, só percebi a comida que eles me deram e o sofá que me ofereceram para descansar. Logo depois, saíram para trabalhar e eu, depois de comer tudo, desmaiei no sofá e dormi para sempre. Ou quase.

**#**

**RONY**

Eu já percebo os risinhos quando passo pelo corredor.

O sumiço simultâneo do Harry e da Hermione não passou despercebido pelas pessoas. Todos sabem que eles fugiram juntos.

Nunca perdoarei os dois por isso.

Nunca.

**#**

**PANSY**

17:30.

Corri para meu dormitório e encontrei o Potter tentando arrancar o pé da minha cama.

Sabe, eu sou boazinha. Mas não tenta arruinar a minha cama de dossel de madeira importada do Brasil, porque eu fico revoltada.

"Potter! O quê você está fazendo?"

"Eu quero ir embora, Parkinson!"

"Se você prometesse ficar com o bico calado, eu até deixaria você ir, Potter."

"Eu não vou falar nada, eu prometo."

"Eu não acredito. E não posso deixar que o meu segredo seja revelado." – e além do mais ele vai me ajudar a acabar com a droga desse feitiço.

"Você é egoísta. Será que não vê que isso é errado? Você não pode me manter prisioneiro, Parkinson! Um dia alguém vai me encontrar e você vai ser presa. E vai ser bem feito. Você é má e merece esse castigo."

O relógio marcou 18:00 e as dores da transformação começaram, mas antes consegui dizer:

"Eu já vivo numa prisão, Potter."

**#**

**HARRY**

Era terrível ver a transformação de uma pessoa em um ser bestial.

Um ser bestial revoltado que, logo depois de transformado saiu quebrando tudo o que encontrava pela frente. Ouvi o barulho de vidro e móveis, além dos urros indignados dela por toda a casa, durante toda a noite, cessando somente no início da madrugada.

Quando já estava quase dormindo, ouvi o barulho distante de choro, mas tenho certeza que não era ela. Feras não possuem sentimentos.

A Parkinson não tem sentimentos.

**#**

**LUNA**

Esperei que todas as garotas dormissem e saí. Estava tão inquieta com a chegada do meu aniversário que precisava passear ao ar livre. Fui para o jardim, deitei na grama e fixei o olhar no céu estrelado, sonhando com o momento mais lindo da minha vida.

Desde criança espero pelo dia do meu aniversário de 16 anos, porque, nesse dia, poderei conhecer meu pai. Não conheço todos os detalhes, mas ao nascer fui enviada para a casa das minhas tias e lá fui criada, uma vez que minha mãe morrera e meu pai não poderia cuidar de mim até que eu completasse dezesseis anos.

Minhas tias queridas, já idosas e sem condições de cuidarem de mim, me trouxeram para Hogwarts, onde vivo desde os onze anos de idade. Claro que me comunico com elas através de cartas, mas não é a mesma coisa.

Se não tivesse amigos como Gina, Harry e Hermione não sei como viveria. Às vezes me sinto sozinha, mas a certeza de que dentro de poucos dias estarei junto do meu pai e das minhas tias me deixa tão feliz que mal consigo agüentar.

Suspirei alegremente e senti o cheiro do perfume do Zabini. Um aroma almiscarado, sutil, mas completamente dele. Abri os olhos rapidamente, mas me vi sozinha. Ele não estava ali, era só minha imaginação BASTANTE fértil.

Levantei e resolvi ir para o dormitório antes que alguém me visse e eu acabasse encrencada.

**#**

**BLAISE**

Ela é linda.

Como não percebi isso antes?

Estava andando pelo jardim porque não tinha sono, pois só tinha o pensamento fixo nela. Realmente foi uma surpresa encontrá-la ali, deitada, de olhos fechados e sorrindo infantilmente, como se a vida fosse perfeita.

Senti vontade de deitar ao lado dela, segurar sua mão e entrar naquele sonho feliz e perfeito. Mas me contive.

Não era possível me envolver com Luna Lovegood. Nem agora e nem nunca.

Eu tenho compromisso. Mesmo que esse compromisso tenha sido firmado pelo meu pai quando eu ainda era uma criança. Não importa. Os Zabinis sempre cumprem o prometido.

Mesmo que isso deixe meu coração totalmente em pedaços.

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Olá, mais uma vez demorei, mas vocês já sabem o motivo. O capítulo está pequeno e estranho, mas foi o que consegui depois de dias tentando! Já tenho idéias para o próximo e por isso começarei logo.

Espero que vocês tenham paciência comigo e continuem acompanhando. Muito obrigada pela força através das reviews ou da simples leitura.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	5. Cinco

Capítulo Cinco

**HERMIONE**

Acordei confusa.

Não conseguia reconhecer aquela sala de paredes escurecidas por falta de limpeza, com um sofá tão pequeno que metade das minhas pernas e minha cabeça ficavam para fora dele.

Sentei, esfreguei as mãos no meu rosto e então fui lembrando de tudo: Dobby, a fuga, o desespero e o grupo de sete (anões) homens desprovidos de alta estatura.

Olhei para os lados e quase soltei um grito de pavor ao ver REALMENTE como a casa era. Imunda. As paredes encardidas, o chão negro e teias de aranha por onde quer que o olho pudesse alcançar. Respirei fundo cinco vezes e, devido à poeira, comecei a sentir falta de ar, por isso parei de frescura e coloquei mãos à obra.

Levantei, empinei o queixo e com as mãos nos quadris comecei a cantar, em parte para me alegrar, em parte para ver se aparecia algum animalzinho da floresta para me ajudar. Esperei, mas como não apareceu nem um esquilo para dizer oi, calei a boca, peguei os matérias de limpeza escondidos no banheiro e comecei o trabalho.

**#**

**PANSY**

Um litro de vinho, do melhor, envelhecido em barris chiques, causa uma dor de cabeça dos infernos.

Comprovei isso quando acordei no dia seguinte e sentia minha cabeça como um balão de quinze quilos. Saí dos meus suntuosos aposentos em busca de uma aspirina no meu igualmente suntuoso banheiro.

Depois de tomar o remédio fui fazer o inventário dos prejuízos da noite anterior. Aparentemente tinha destruído só coisas sem muita importância por isso quase desmaiei quando vi minha coleção de Hello Kittys destruídas.

Sim, para você pode parecer ridículo, mas era a única lembrança que tinha da minha avó. Ela comprou na França e me deu de presente quando eu tinha oito anos.

E, tudo bem, ainda parece idiota, mas não é. A verdade é que minha avó era a única pessoa que se preocupava realmente comigo, já que meus pais sempre estiveram tão envolvidos com a empresa da família (papai) e eventos beneficentes (mamãe) que nunca me deram muita importância. Mas minha avó sempre esteve comigo, dando carinho, apoio e também me disciplinando quando necessário.

Quando vovó morreu, eu tinha onze anos e a primeira coisa que meus pais fizeram foi me enviar para este internato, Hogwarts, o melhor da Inglaterra. Nem deu tempo de ir para o enterro, eles estavam realmente com um pouco de pressa em se livrar de mim.

Então não me ache ridícula se, quando vi os vidros coloridos quebrados espalhados no chão, chorei. Chorei muito, como se minha avó tivesse morrido pela segunda vez e agora era pior porque não tinha mais nenhuma lembrança física dela.

Por algum tempo fiquei ali, apenas chorando e pensando em como minha vida era sem sentido. Não tenho amigos verdadeiros. Tá, Draco e Zabini são meus amigos, mas tenho certeza que nem eles me compreendem realmente. Minha família não liga para mim. Não me interesso por nada, exceto meu bem estar e os outros que explodam.

Então o Potter tem razão. Eu sou tão egoísta que mereço a maldição que recebi.

Mereço ficar aprisionada no corpo de uma fera pelo resto da vida.

Com essa certeza, varri os cacos de vidro e joguei no lixo. Limpei as lágrimas e fui até o quarto onde o Potter estava. Graças a Deus ele ainda estava dormindo, por isso, devagar soltei as correntes e o deixei livre.

**#**

**GINA**

Não consegui dormi direito, por isso com o dia ainda um pouco escuro, saí do dormitório e fui para o jardim respirar um pouco de ar puro, antes de tomar uma decisão.

O problema é que sempre amei Harry Potter e isso talvez seja culpa do meu irmão Rony, por sempre ter seu melhor amigo como um herói. Quando éramos crianças,ele sempre falava do Harry como se fosse o Super Homem, falava das aventuras que eles enfrentavam e eu ficava sonhando com o dia que aquele grande herói ia me salvar.

Realmente foi uma surpresa, depois de tantos anos, descobrir que ele gostava de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gostava dele. Nunca me senti tão feliz.

E o apoio dele quando minha mãe faleceu e meu pai casou novamente foi fundamental. Não sei se suportaria tanta dor se ele não estivesse ao meu lado.

E agora ele some. Aparentemente com outra. E tenho que agüentar os risinhos e as pessoas me apontando como se eu fosse uma pobre coitada.

Só posso dizer que ele não vai me fazer sofrer mais. As lágrimas que agora rolam pelo meu rosto serão as últimas que derramarei por ele. Eu prometo.

**#**

**DRACO**

Como monitor, uma das minhas tarefas é fazer rondas em vários horários, inclusive pela manhã. Quando vi a Weasley de pé no jardim tive logo a vontade de lhe dar uma detenção, mas refreei o desejo ao perceber que ela chorava.

Sabe, se tem uma coisa numa mulher que me assusta é choro. Eu realmente não sei lidar com isso, então, por que eu estava indo na direção dela?

"Weasley." – falei.

Ela se virou tão rápido que me assustei.

"Malfoy, me deixa em paz!" – choramingou e eu quase me desesperei. Odeio choramingos. ODEIO!

"Você deveria estar no dormitório."

"Eu posso sair do dormitório de manhã."

"Não tão cedo." – falei, calmo – "Volte para o dormitório."

"Malfoy, você não manda em mim!" – gritou.

"Mando sim. Sou monitor-chefe e posso lhe dar uma detenção." – falei e sorri.

"Você é um idiota, Malfoy!"

"E você é muito amável, Weasley. Agora" – peguei o braço dela e saí puxando – "volte para o dormitório."

Ela puxou o braço com força e saiu resmungando.

Sorri satisfeito. Pelo menos consegui com que parasse de chorar.

**#**

**HARRY**

Não sei que horas eram quando acordei.

A casa estava silenciosa e eu não sabia se ela já tinha ido para a aula ou ainda dormia.

Com cuidado sentei na cama e tateei o meu tornozelo onde estavam as correntes. Quase gritei de susto ao perceber que não estavam mais lá.

Eu estava livre!

Dei um pulo da cama e me arrependi em seguida, porque fiquei tonto e quase caí de cara no chão, mas me recompus rapidamente e já estava pronto para sair quando a vi na porta, olhando para mim.

"Bom dia." – ela disse calmamente.

A aparência dela estava horrível. Quer dizer, o uniforme da Escola estava impecável como sempre, mas o rosto estava abatido e as olheiras enormes na face davam um aspecto "panda" a ela.

"Bom dia." – respondi como se fosse normal o prisioneiro estar livre e a um passo da fuga.

"Eu soltei você porque percebi que não adianta deixá-lo aqui. Não vai resolver o meu problema mesmo."

"Obrigado."

"Não fiz por você, Potter. Fiz por mim. Eu pensei em usá-lo para me salvar da maldição, mas não vai dar certo. Então, pode ir. E se quiser contar meu segredo para alguém, conte. Eu também não me importo." – e dizendo isso, saiu, me deixando totalmente sem ação.

Tudo bem, fiquei sem ação durante uns cinco minutos, depois saí correndo na direção da liberdade.

**#**

**LUNA**

Eu não sei para quê inventaram o relógio.

Particularmente não possuo um e por isso mesmo não me importo com as horas. Talvez seja por esse motivo que sempre chego atrasada para as aulas.

Então estava andando despreocupadamente pelo corredor, na direção da aula da Professora MacGonagall quando vi alguém andando na minha direção.

Alguém de cabelos arrepiados, óculos e muito parecido com o Harry.

"HARRY!" – gritei indo em sua direção.

"Luna!"

"HARRYYY!" – gritei novamente e o abracei com tanta força que ele quase caiu – "O que houve com você?"

"É uma longa história, Luna. Eu preciso ir para o dormitório. Você me ajuda?"

"Claro." – falei enquanto o enlaçava pela cintura e o ajudava a andar.

**#**

**RONY**

Passei pela sala comunal e nem me importei com os cochichos. Já estava acostumado com a fama de corno.

Embora nunca tenha sido namorado dela.

Abri a porta do dormitório e realmente me assustei quando o vi deitado. Ao me ver, ele levantou e me abraçou, mas logo saí de perto e disse:

"E então, onde ela está?"

"Quem? Rony, você não vai acreditar!" – disse rapidamente.

"Por que vocês voltaram? Sentiram remorso pela Gina e por mim?" – falei.

"O quê? Rony, você está bem?" – ele perguntou parecendo confuso.

"Eu desejo que os dois sejam felizes, só espero que não dirijam mais a palavra a mim." – e saí fechando a porta com força ao passar.

#

**Nota da Autora:** Então, né... o capítulo ia ser maior, mas bateu uma preguiça e resolvi terminar por aqui... hohoho. Espero que gostem.

Agradeço à Gaabii, Princesa Chi, Jennifer Malfoy Weasley, Thaay Lovegood. Queridas, MUITO obrigada. Espero que continue se divertindo, viu? Um beijão procês.

E um beijo também para quem lê e não manda review. Muito obrigada tb!

Até a próxima!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	6. Seis

Capítulo Seis

HERMIONE

Meu Deus! Como as pessoas conseguem ser tão porcas?

Tudo bem, dizem que os homens são desleixados e nessa casa vivem sete homens, mas, ESPERE UM MOMENTO! Aqui tinha poeira de CEM ANOS! Por que é impossível que essa sujeira seja recente.

Lavei, esfreguei, lustrei chão, paredes e teto! Como todo trabalho feito por mim, ficou perfeito.

Além disso, preparei um jantar para eles. Tenho certeza que irão beijar os meus pés depois que verem a casa e comerem a minha comida esplendorosamente gostosa.

#

HARRY

Fiquei olhando para a porta, ainda tentando compreender a atitude do meu melhor amigo.

Desapareci durante dois dias e, de alguma forma, isso aborrecera Rony.

Saí do dormitório e fui até a cozinha em busca de um lanche, uma vez que comi muito mal enquanto estava preso. Os ajudantes da cozinha, em especial Dobby, me receberam com alegria e, quando saí de lava, estava uns dez quilos mais gordo.

Agora bem alimentado e descansado, segui para a última aula do dia, Química com o Snape. E, sério, teria sido melhor se eu não tivesse ido.

#

LUNA

Estava tão feliz com o retorno do Harry e doida para dar a notícia à Gina que saí correndo desembestadamente sem perceber quem estava na minha frente.

Encontrei Gina na aula de Física com a Professora Trelawney.

"Gi, você não sabe!" – sussurrei alegremente.

"O quê, Luna?" – perguntou enquanto copiava alguma coisa no caderno.

"Ele voltou, Gina! O Harry!"

"O QUÊ?" – ela gritou e pulou da cadeira ao mesmo tempo e vou dizer que isso não foi muito discreto, já que a professora resolveu nos separar.

Durante toda a aula ela me enviava olhares estranhos, mas não pude fazer nada, se falasse alguma coisa a professora me expulsaria da sala. Quando o sinal tocou indicando o fim das aulas, ela me puxou para fora da sala e disse:

"Que história é essa? Ele voltou? E a Hermione voltou com ele?"

"A Mione? Não, ele estava sozinho... eu vi quando ele entrou no castelo."

Então, sem falar mais nada, ela soltou meu braço e saiu correndo em direção aos dormitórios.

#

GINA

Não consigo acreditar que ele voltou.

Preciso comprovar com meus olhos...

Corri para o dormitório masculino e atropelei umas duas dezenas de desavisados que insistiam em ficar no meu caminho.

"Ai, Gineca, o que houve? Por que está tão esbaforida, amiga? E esse suor? Pelo amor de Deus, mulher, onde é o incêndio?" – Colin falou enquanto saía da Ala dos Dormitórios.

"Harry. Voltou. Falar. Vou morrer." – tentei dizer com o pouco ar que ainda me restava.

"Amiga, respira." - disse enquanto pegava um lenço e enxugava minha testa – "O Harry voltou. Todo mundo já sabe. E ele voltou sozinho, viu?"

"Você viu?" – sacolejei o pobre garoto várias vezes de tão nervosa.

"Ai, querida, não balança muito que pode matar o Tico e o Teco." – ele se afastou de mim – "Eu não vi a entrada do garoto, mas ouvi por aí que ele entrou sozinho e parecia bem fraco e ferido. Algumas pessoas disseram que viram o pobre rapaz desmaiar no Hall de entrada, mas acho um pouco de exagero." – ele sorriu – "Eu vi quando ele entrou no dormitório do 7º. Ano, se fosse você ia até lá matar a saudade." – ele deu uma piscadela e saiu.

Ah mas eu vou mesmo até ele... só não sei se mato a saudade ou mato Harry Potter de uma vez...

#

RONY

Não suporto as pessoas dessa Escola.

Se ele some, todos só falam do sumiço do incrível Harry Potter.

Se ele aparece, todos só falam da volta do maravilhoso Harry Potter.

E daí se ele foi o único sobrevivente de um acidente de avião? Tudo bem, ele ficou órfão e teve que morar com os tios que o maltratavam até o dia em que foi mandado para Hogwarts? Isso faz dele um herói? Não, não faz!

Pensei que fossemos amigos! Então ela não é minha namorada, porque nunca tive coragem de declarar o amor que sinto, mas ele sabe que gosto dela! E ele é o namorado da minha irmã! Como pôde nos trair assim?

"Ronie!" – Veronika Cipriani gritou – "Roninho, espera!" – ela agarrou meu ombro e fui obrigado a me virar.

"Olá."

"Eu soube que o Harry voltou! Você não ficou feliz? Pena que a Hermione não retornou com ele, não é? Fiquei sabendo que os dois terminaram, na verdade ela deu um fora no pobre Harry. Algumas pessoas viram a nossa querida Mione com um homem na floresta."

"O quê?"

"Parece que estão noivos. Só sei que estão morando numa cabana no meio do nada. Que romântico, não?"

Não consegui mais ouvir o que ela estava dizendo, andei para longe dela e ignorei seus gritos me chamando de volta. Não suportava mais ficar naquela Escola.

#

GINA

Ignorei todos que se aproximavam de mim e enfim consegui chegar ao dormitório dele. Entrei sem bater na porta antes e dei graças a Deus por encontrá-lo sozinho e sem camisa. Se demorasse mais um pouco ele estaria sem as calças e eu não teria forças para dizer tudo que o desejava.

"Gina!" – o safado disse alegremente e vindo me abraçar.

Confesso que sentir aquele peitoral quase me fez desistir. Mas foi QUASE!

"Harry."

Ele me olhou durante alguns segundos e disse:

"O que houve? Por que você está tão séria?"

"Ah, não aconteceu nada!" – falei, sorrindo – "Meu namorado some durante DOIS DIAS, todos na Escola dizem que ele fugiu com a namorada do meu irmão e eu acabo com fama de chifruda."

"Gina, eu não fugi com a Mione. Eu fui procurar a Mione e... aconteceram algumas coisas."

"Sei, que coisas?"

"Eu não posso dizer! Mas garanto que não estava te traindo."

"E um homem que estava traindo a namorada diria que estava traindo?" – suspirei derrotada – "Acabou, Harry."

"O quê? Gina..."

"Eu já agüentei muito e agora não dá mais... acabou. Nós ainda podemos ser amigos, mas agora não. Preciso de um tempo..." – e saí correndo sem saber para onde estava indo.

#

PANSY

A Weasley passou por mim feito um furacão e quase me derruba.

Quando estava me recuperando, veio o Potter e, dessa vez, eu caí, o que, deixe-me confessar, me deixou revoltada.

"Potter! Você é cego?"

"Desculpa, Parkinson, não percebi que você estava aí."

"Percebe-se. Você precisa trocar esses óculos." – falei enquanto levantava com a ajuda dele – "Primeiro a Weasley me atropela..."

"Ela passou por aqui?"

"Não. Ela voou por aqui, né? Meu Deus, o quê está acontecendo? Estão distribuindo comida? Só isso pode explicar tanta afobação de vocês."

"Ela está com raiva de mim. Você sabia que inventaram que eu fugi com a Hermione?"

"Hm... talvez eu tenha ouvido falar..."

"Não acredito, Parkinson! Eu desapareci por sua culpa e você não diz nada?"

"E o quê você quer que eu diga?" – perguntei com a voz tão baixa que parecia um sussurro – "Que você descobriu meu segredo e tive que prendê-lo em meu esconderijo?"

"Eu perdi minha namorada e meu melhor amigo e a culpa é sua, Parkinson."

"Não posso fazer nada, Potter."

"Por isso você continuará com aquele problema, porque ninguém vai amá-la. É impossível amar uma pessoa tão detestável como você."

Sabe, isso me pegou. Porque eu sei que é a absoluta verdade. Quando senti que as lágrimas iam começar a sair, corri e ignorei os chamados dele.

#

Nota da Autora: Gente, vocês aí ainda me lêem? Oia, faz milênios que não atualizo, porque estava sem inspiração. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, no próximo haverá mais action.. aliás, começara a action né... hihihihi.

Agradeço a todos que comentaram.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	7. Sete

Capítulo Sete

**HERMIONE**

É claro que o meu jantar foi um sucesso. Vamos combinar que qualquer pessoa depois de voltar do trabalho gostaria de encontrar uma comida quentinha feita com muito carinho.

Tá bom, a comida não é aquela coisa "nossa, que comida boa, vou comer até passar mal", mas deu para enganar os bestas, quer dizer, deu para satisfazê-los.

Descobri que eles são irmãos e que foram abandonados pelos pais quando ainda eram crianças. Desde então cresceram (no sentido de envelhecer né, porque, sabe, eles não chegam nem a 1,50 m de altura) sozinhos e sempre tiveram que trabalhar para sobreviver.

O nome de cada um pareceu bem complicado por isso, carinhosamente, apelidei cada um com a característica que lhe era mais destacada: Feliz, Soneca, Atchim, Dengoso, Zangado, Mestre (esse eu me identifiquei muito) e Dunga. Preferi não dizer meu nome verdadeiro, porque sabe eles são pequeninos, fofos e prestativos, mas não sei se posso confiar neles. Então, para eles, meu nome é Branca.

**#**

**LUNA**

Não sei o quê está acontecendo, porque ninguém me diz nada, mas sei que há algo estranho.

Gina está tão cabisbaixa que nem pensa mais no vestido que usará na festa do meu aniversário. Parece até que ela nem quer mais ir...

Olhei mais uma vez para o meu lindo vestido amarelo-gema-de-ovo e suspirei. Não teria graça se minha melhor amiga não fosse mais.

Deixei o vestido e a caixinha de costura em cima da cama e saí em direção ao pátio, precisava pensar um pouco na minha vida.

**#**

**HARRY**

Estava infeliz.

Minha namorada me deixou porque sumi durante alguns dias e, ao contrário de pensar que fui seqüestrado, ela preferiu acreditar que tinha ido embora com minha melhor amiga (que, por acaso, ainda está sumida).

Meu melhor amigo não fala mais comigo, porque pensa que o traí com a menina que ele ama desde os 11 anos de idade (sim, essa menina é a minha melhor amiga).

Os dois são irmãos (minha namorada e meu amigo) talvez isso explique TANTA BURRICE!

Dei um soco na árvore mais próxima e logo me arrependi quando senti a dor.

Como duas pessoas podem ser tão teimosas? Será que eles não notam que a Mione sempre foi uma irmã para mim e que ainda está sumida e pode estar correndo risco de vida? Ou quem sabe até morta?

Ia dar outro murro na árvore, mas desisti.

E isso tudo é culpa da Parkinson! Foi ela que me seqüestrou como uma lunática! Eu não me importo com ela, para mim tanto faz se fica parecendo o cão chupando manga depois das 18h. EU NÃO LIGO!

Saí em direção ao salgueiro e fui à procura dela. Foi ela que causou tudo isso, então será ela que irá resolver.

**#**

**GINA**

Não fui para nenhuma das aulas da tarde. Não sou obrigada.

Tá bom, eu sou obrigada, mas não estou com condições de agüentar aulas chatas enquanto meu coração está partido.

Essa foi brega, mas é verdade. Eu sempre amei o Harry e para mim foi um sonho realizado quando começamos a namorar. Nunca pensei que ele pudesse fazer isso, ainda mais com a Hermione!

Pela milésima vez somente naquele dia, deixei que as lágrimas saíssem livremente.

"Weasley, você deveria estar dentro da Escola."

Malfoy de novo.

"Já terminaram as aulas, posso estar onde eu quiser."

"Você deveria estar no Salão Principal, jantando com os outros. E se você não fizer isso agora, vou te dar detenção."

"VOCÊ NÃO FARIA ISSO!" – levantei de um pulo.

"Você sabe que eu faço sim, Weasley."

"Por que você é tão mau?" – berrei sem conseguir controlar a revolta e as lágrimas – "Por que faz isso comigo? Por que não me deixa em paz?" – esmurrei com toda a força o peito dele, até que o bruto segurou meus punhos.

"Você está encrencada, Weasley." – ele me deu uma sacudida tão forte que acabei me aproximando do corpo dele.

"Ai é?" – aproximei o rosto e encarei aqueles olhos da cor de um dia nublado – "E o que você vai fazer?"

E ele fez a única coisa que eu não esperava.

Draco Malfoy me beijou.

**#**

**PANSY**

Depois que fui amaldiçoada minha vida social é zero. Todas as festas acontecem após as 18hs. Às vezes tenho vontade de ir, mas não tem depilação que acabe com os pelos do meu rosto quando estou transformada.

Olhei para o espelho mais uma vez e suspirei desgostosamente.

Horrível. Deformada. Desgraçada.

E desesperançada.

Ninguém vai me querer. Eu sei disso, porque sou insuportável. Essa história de amor verdadeiro nunca irá acontecer.

"PARKINSON!" – ouvi o grito e me virei rapidamente a tempo de ver o Potter entrando no meu esconderijo.

"O quê você está fazendo aqui?"

"Você vai falar com a Gina e com o Rony, vai dizer para eles dois que você me seqüestrou e por isso sumi."

"Certo. Você quer que eu vá agora?"

Ele me olhou sério e respondeu:

"Você está sendo irônica?"

"Claro que sim! Você acha mesmo que vou lá e dizer que sou um monstro e por isso te seqüestrei?"

"A Gina terminou comigo por causa disso."

"Não me interessa, Potter. Para mim tanto faz."

"Você merece tudo isso, Parkinson. E eu espero que você não consiga se livrar da maldição, porque já é um monstro nas atitudes e será também na aparência." – e saiu soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Esperei ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando com força para chorar.

Porque eu sabia que ele tinha razão.

**#**

**BLAISE**

Procurei Draco e Pansy por todos os lados, mas não consegui encontrá-los. Sendo assim, decidi ir para o Salão Principal sozinho, afinal logo acabaria a hora do jantar e eu ficaria com fome.

Já estava quase entrando no Castelo quando uma brisa trouxe o perfume dela. Era estranho, mas eu sabia que Luna estava ali, por isso segui o rastro do cheiro suave e a encontrei sentada em um dos bancos do pátio, olhando o céu.

"Hm...tudo bem, Lovegood?" – perguntei.

Ela me olhou assustada, mas logo sorriu.

"Tudo, Blaise. Estava tentando ler o que está acontecendo."

"Onde? No céu?" – sentei ao lado dela e sorri.

"Sim... minhas tias me ensinaram, mas eu esqueci."

Sorri com a resposta. Luna era conhecida por ser um pouquinho avoada e, confesso, antes zombara dela, mas agora estava achando que ela era encantadora.

"Você não deveria se preocupar. Isso é besteira."

"Não sei." – respondeu pensativa – "Todos estão estranhos: Harry, Rony, Gina."

"Eles sempre foram estranhos." – falei em tom de brincadeira.

Ela sorriu.

"Você não é o que parece."

"Como assim?"

"Você parece mau, mas é legal."

Ri com gosto porque ela era muito inocente. Se soubesse o que eu gostaria de fazer naquele instante saberia que não sou legal.

"Por que você ri? Também me acha uma boba, uma lunática?" – ela levantou e vi que falava sério.

"Ri porque está enganada, Lovegood. Eu sou mau. E não, não acho que seja uma lunática."

"Então por que estava aqui sentado comigo? Só para rir de mim?" – os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas e comecei a ficar em pânico, pois se existe algo que me assusta é uma mulher chorando.

'Não. Lovegood..." – ela chorava muito e eu estava para gritar socorro – "Luna, eu sentei aqui porque queria conversar com você."

Não era bem isso. Era mais do que ém não sei por quê. Mas durante todo o dia só pensei em vê-la e em estar com ela.

"Todos só querem rir de mim." – falou enquanto eu a abraçava e ela envolvia minha cintura com os braços.

"Eu não quero isso, Luna." – falei – "Eu gosto de você."

"Gosta?"

"Sim."

"Então me mostre." – pediu.

E não hesitei em mostrar quando juntei nossos lábios em um beijo.

**#**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Oin, xente kirida Du meu coraxão! (Tentando ser fofa para vocês não me matar). GENTE! NUM MATA A AUTORA! QUE SE ELA FOR MORTA NÃO TEM PRÓXIMO CAPìTULO NÉ!

Então, depois de vamos ver... CINCO MESES AND 19 DAYS, to de volta né! Hehehe Eu passei esse tempo TODDYNHO sem inspiração para escrever. Muita depressão, muitos problemas, muita vontade de acabar com tudo, então recebi lynda review que me deu ânimo para escrever essa porcaria em UM DAY, xente! É RECORT!

Eu já nem sei mais o que eu queria com essa fanfic, já esqueci! Os beijos não iriam acontecer agora, iam acontecer no último capítulo, mas como quis me redimir com minhas queridas, lindas e fofas leitoras eu coloquei DOIS, TOIS BEIXOS!

Ia falar algo serio sobre a fic, mas já esqueci...

Agradeço a quem mandou review no capítulo passado. Amo vocês, tá? Não desistam da história, (não) garanto que vocês vão adorar!

Beijos,

**Manu Black **


End file.
